At this time, it is known to store objects in a specialized warehouse called a self-storage site. Self-storage is intended both for individuals and professionals. It is in particular used by people who are moving or going abroad, students who need to store their belongings during vacations, people who wish to store seasonal goods or keep family heirlooms. It is also intended for individuals who do not have enough room to store all of their belongings in their homes. Companies may use it as a small warehouse where they can keep documents, computers, archives, hardware, tools, etc.
To that end and in a known manner, a self-storage site includes a plurality of partitioned compartments called “boxes” that may each be rented out to store items therein. The site is said to be “self-storage” because a customer having rented a box may, once he has entered the site, access his box personally and without human assistance from the lessor. In a known manner, the customer may enter the site by identifying himself to the receptionist or by identifying himself on an entry terminal that unlocks access to the site.
A potential customer wishing to rent a box to store belongings therein may wish to visit the self-storage site before signing the rental agreement. In this case, it is necessary to have a physical presence by the lessor on the site so that the latter can show the customer the different types of boxes, then, once the box is selected, have him sign the rental agreement.
Potential customers oftentimes visit the site spontaneously during highly variable hours, in particular during breakfast hours, evenings or on weekends. Consequently, to be able to receive them, it is desirable for the lessor to provide a physical presence on the site a large part of the time, for example 10 hours per day, 6 days per week, or 60 hours. However, the number of potential customers in a day may be very small, for example one or two potential customers per day, which represents a low actual visit time, for example about two hours, while requiring the human presence of at least one agent.
With the current solutions, it is therefore necessary to choose between mobilizing staff to receive potential customers during the broadest possible time windows for a very short actual work time, which presents a significant cost and therefore a major drawback, or losing potential customers, which is a major drawback.
There is therefore a need for a simple, reliable and effective solution for managing a self-storage site in particular making it possible to optimize costs while offering a high-quality service.